


Geniale Luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco ha sempre ben valutato l'intelligenza di Hermione, ma ne ha sempre sottovalutata un'altra.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Prompt:Plot: Aveva sempre pensato che la Mezzosangue fosse la strega più brillante della sua età. Eppure, più guardava Luna Lovegood, la pazza, svitata, fuori di testa e sgargiante Luna Lovegood che si allontanava saltellando per i corridoi, sentiva che si stava sbagliando di grosso.Personaggi: Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Hermione GrangerLanciata da La Morte fidanzata





	Geniale Luna

Geniale Luna

Draco si piegò in avanti, raccolse un orecchino a forma di pigreco e sbuffò. Tolse la polvere che gli era finita di sopra con un soffio.

“Solo quella geniale della Granger potrebbe mettere cose così pacchiane” borbottò. Sentì dei saltelli alle sue spalle e si voltò. Luna socchiuse gli occhi e negò con il capo, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi.

“Grazie, quel gioiello è mio! Se lo erano portati via i Nargilli” trillò. Il serpeverde aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Tuo?” domandò indurendo la voce. Luna ingrandì gli occhi sporgenti e sorrise.

“E’ buffo come la tua casata dimentichi le altre. A furia di avvelenare i leoni, alle volte si dimentica la furbizia del corvo” sussurrò. Si piegò e afferrò l’orecchino dalle mani dell’altro.

“Tu porti dei ravanelli alle orecchie” sibilò Malfoy. Luna si piegò e gli baciò la guancia.

“E la luna è piena di buchi, ma non per questo sbaglia mai il suo giro” ribatté. Si girò, fischiettò stringendo l’orecchino tra le mani e si allontanò saltellando lungo il corridoio.


End file.
